tdis_next_top_modelfandomcom-20200214-history
TDI's Next Top Model
TDI's Next Top Model TDI's Next Top Model, is a reality YouTube series in which a number of Cartooned women compete for the title of TDI's Next Top Model and a chance to start their career in the modeling industry. The first "cycle" premiered on July 20, 2007. Judges Each season of America's Next Top Model has from 9–13 episodes and starts with 10–14 contestants. Each episode, one contestant is eliminated, though in rare cases a double elimination or no elimination was given by consensus of the judging panel. Makeovers are administered to contestants early in the season (usually after the first or second elimination in the finals,) and a trip to an international destination is scheduled at about two-thirds of the way through the season (usually with five or six contestants remaining.) Format Each season of America's Next Top Model has from 9–13 episodes and starts with 10–14 contestants. Each episode, one contestant is eliminated, though in rare cases a double elimination or no elimination was given by consensus of the judging panel. Makeovers are administered to contestants early in the season (usually after the first or second elimination in the finals,) and a trip to an international destination is scheduled at about two-thirds of the way through the season (usually with five or six contestants remaining.) Cycles Spin offs TDI Model Bootcamp The first spin off starring contestants from two previous seasons of TDI Next Top Model. where they competitte in team and individual challenges to avoid elimination and stay in the game. First lunched in 2008-2013, with 5 season. TDI My Life in the Industry The second soon off in 2009, starring 3 girls from TDI Next Top Model who is currently in the Industry, to competitte in challenges and win awards. The winner get $50,000 and get to model for a major company. 5 seasons. Specials TDIntm: Top 10 Best Moments: Cycles 1-6 (2010) Starring *Cassie (Cycle 1) *Simone (Cycle 1) *Donna (Cycle 2) *Chyna (Cycle 3) *Briona (Cycle 4) Top 10 Moments TDIntm: Where are they Now? Cycles 1-7 *Simone, Monique, and Carol (Cycle 1) *Mindy, Becka, and Donna (Cycle 2) *Chyna, Olivia, and Seraiyah (Cycle 3) *Taya, Cecilia and Sandra (Cycle 4) *Marcy, De'ja and Niomi "Yvette" (Cycle 5) *Natalia, Julie Ann, and Kristine (Cycle 6) TDIntm: Top 10 Best Moments: Cycle 7-11 (2013) Starring *Audrey (Cycle 5) *Luccy (Cycle 9) *Kanice & Alexia (Cycle 11) Related Shows *Bad Girls Boarding School When 10 rebellious girls, with bad behavior live in a boarding school mansion, to learn manners, respect, how to deal with anger, and to get along. *The Girls of Mansion Mills 12 girls, who are in need of manners, and the need to change their behavior of being bad girls. *The Good Life When 8 strangers lives in a house together, things get crazy. *To The Extreme The spin off of The Good Life when fan favorite contestants compitite in challenges to win the cash. *The Princess Project The lives of girls who are high maintance, wealthy and living it to the fullest. *The Duel When 20 contestants, com petite for a cash prize. *Social Survivor External Links ---- TDIntm: Cycle 1 | TDIntm: Cycle 2 | TDIntm: Cycle 3 | TDIntm: Cycle 4 | TDIntm: Cycle 5 | TDIntm: Cycle 6 | TDIntm: Cycle 7 | TDIntm: Cycle 8 | TDIntm: Cycle 9 | TDIntm: Cycle 10 | TDIntm: Cycle 11 | TDIntm: Cycle 12 | ---- ---- Bad Girls Boarding School (10 Seasons) | Bad Girls Boarding School Showdown | The Girls of Mansion Mills | The Good Life | Free Fighters | Living it Jersey (TV Series) | Reality Wars | The Princess Project | TDI Model Bootcamp | TDI My Life in the Industry | TDIs Next Top Model Wiki | The Next Fashion Star | Rich In L.A. | The Salon: ALC | To The Extreme ---- Category:Browse Category:General wiki templates